powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
A Golden Homecoming
"A Golden Homecoming" is an episode of Power Rangers: Zeo. Synopsis Inside the Power Chamber, the three halves of the Gold Zeo Ranger, Trey of Triforia, tell the Zeo Rangers that their power is rapidly diminishing. While the Zeo Crystal is keeping the Gold Powers from fading, the Treys must give them to a new host before they vanish forever. Currently, Tommy is out with whom he hopes is the ideal candidate to become the new Gold Ranger and taking him to the Power Chamber. Wearing a hood and black sunglasses to keep his identity secret, this mysterious individual is targeted by King Mondo's Cogs. Since the Zeo Crystal's power is being used elsewhere, Tommy cannot morph, and so he and his friend are forced to run until they come in range for a teleport. Though it seems close, they are warped out safely at the last second. Inside the office of Det. Stone, Goldar and Rito Revolto are sound asleep when they begin having dreams of fighting the Power Rangers. Suddenly, Lord Zedd's voice cuts in and admonishes the pair for going soft before making them swear to never be nice to anybody ever again. When the monsters wake up, they find that their swords and memories (and wings, in Goldar's case) have returned. Now safely inside the Power Chamber, everybody is excited to learn that Tommy's friend is none other that Jason Lee Scott, the original Red Power Ranger. After introducing himself to Kat and Tanya, having never met them in the time when he was a Ranger, Jason meets with the Treys to begin the power transfer. Meanwhile, the Machine Empire has rebuilt several of their old robots with special Neo-Plutonium armor to make them invincible. Prince Sprocket asks that his favorite of the bunch, Silo, be sent down first. The Zeo Rangers are forced to leave Jason and the Treys to finish the transfer alone as they morph and combat Silo and his Cogs. Once fully armed with the powers of the Gold Ranger, Jason joins the fight and helps defeat the Cogs, with Tommy saying that it's good to have Jason on the team again, like in the old times. However, Silo seems unaffected by the Rangers' attacks. Back at the office, Bulk and Skull are given orders to watch and wash Det. Stone's car. As soon as Stone leaves, they call for Goldar and Rito to do the work for them, but the monsters quickly tell off their former masters and steal their Patrol Bike to escape. Tommy gets Jason to distract Silo so the Zeo Rangers can from the Zeo Cannon, but Silo remains impervious. When Klank & Orbus appear and make Silo grow, the Rangers attempt to summon the Zeo Megazord, but Billy teleports them back instead. He explains that against Silo's enhanced powers, the Zeo Megazord will be destroyed. Elsewhere, Bulk and Skull chase Goldar and Rito in Stone's car to get their motorcycle back, but their vehicle runs out of gas and the monsters get away. Suddenly, Silo appears above them as he marches through the city. Bulk and Skull are forced to run for their lives as the car is crushed underfoot. In order to defeat Silo, the Treys offer a gift to the Zeo Rangers: the Super Zeo Gems. With their power, the Rangers summon the Super Zeozords, which prove more than a match for Silo. Mondo sends the rest of his enhanced robots to fight the Rangers in an attempt to even the odds, but each are destroyed one-by-one as a Super Zeozord overpowers them. As to Bulk and Skull, Det. Stone is not happy at all to see his car turned into a metal pancake and chews them out. Back at the Youth Center, Jason and Tommy train. Jason explains that leaving was not easy, but he knew the Rangers would be in good hands with Tommy as the leader. Jason then says he doesn't want Tommy to think that he's gonna try to take the leader position back, Tommy consoles him by saying that all the Rangers are a team and no one is more important than another. Cast *Catherine Sutherland as Kat Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Tom, Tim and Ted DiFilippo as Trey (Gold Ranger) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Second Gold Ranger) *Brad Hawkins as Trey (voice) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Orbus (voice) Notes *First appearence of the Super Zeo Zords. *Even though Jason mentioned the Peace Conference, the current status of Zack and Trini was not mentioned. The closest they're mentioned is when Jason said, "We did a lot of good at the peace conference...". *The Neo-Plutonium mine, mentioned here as the source for the revived monsters' armor, will later play a role in Wild Force's "Forever Red". *This episode marks the first time since Mighty Morphin's "An Oyster Stew" that a Zord battle has taken place underwater. *Goldar and Rito Revolto regain their memories and escape from Bulk and Skull. Song *Calling For a Hero (Instrumental) See Also (fight footage) Category:Zeo Category:Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode